


The best medicine

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Moments of Life – Translations [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Steve and Bucky are fighting side by side again. Even if not all the time. Sometimes they recover … maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die beste Medizin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913210) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> Translation from one of my German stories into English again. So if anyone find mistakes I made (grammar or anything) or has a hint or so: please just let me know, so I can correct them and/or learn (from) it.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Done,” Bucky said and canceled another weapon manufacturer of his fully redundant list. Steve sat face to face to him and shook his head.  
Since they had returned from their new mission about half an hour ago, they had merely changed their clothes and then met again here in the kitchen. Now each of them had a cup of coffee and a plate with food in front of them and Bucky also had the list.  
“Was it the last one?” Steve inquired, but Bucky shook his head.  
“Two are still missing,” he said and put the list and his pencil next to his plate. He then reached for the cup of coffee and took a big sip of it. He sighed tired, as soon as he had put it down again, and then leaned back in his chair.  
“Everything fine?” Steve asked immediately and stood up alarmed.  
“Yeah sure.” Bucky smiled slightly. “HYDRA is getting fewer and fewer, why shouldn't I be fine?”  
Steve nodded, but didn't fall back on his chair but went around the table and stopped right in front of Bucky. “Are you sure? You … we could take a weekend off.” He paused and looked at him worried. “Buck?”  
“It's okay, Steve. I'm fine. Really.” Suddenly he started to grin slightly and then pulled Steve by the man's arm to himself, before he stood up. “I could feel better of course,” he whispered in his friend's ear and pushed him gently on a blank area of the table, only to bend down then and kiss him. “Much better actually.”


End file.
